Ally and the popstar
by karolinaskudraite
Summary: "where are you going" "I don't want to be with you anymore " with that he walked away and never looking back and now 8 years later they meet again, what happenes when secrets are revealed,does Austin still love Ally just like she never stoped loving him rated T for now rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i really hope you all like thi****s story, I will upate the other one very soon each week a story will be updated I uploaded chapter 10 of last summer we met yesturday and now I'm posting this.**

_"whe_re_ are you going " Ally said standing up after him, " I don't want to be with you anymore " Austin snapped at her walking out the door clamming the door shut leaving Ally standing in the middle of the room_

_she had a hand over her stomach with tears now making small rivers on her cheeks staining the blouse she had on_

_she fell on her knees and cried in the middle of the room not caring if anyone saw her._

* * *

><p>The rain drops splashed against Ally's office window, the dark cloudy after noon making her office darker that it usually is. Ally sat in her white leather chair, resting her head in the palms of her hands while her elbows were on the shiny, see through,glass table with files and forms scattered all over. She still remembers the day he walked out leaving her broken hearted, just like he never cared. Just like she ment nothing to him.<em><br>_

Ally was brought back into reality by a knock on the door, a tall, skinny brunette walked in with a black folder in her hands, Ally smiled weakly at her, this wasn't really what she wanted to do in life but she had to if she wanted to support her daughter.

"Miss Dawson, Austin Moon, Jimmy Star and their team are are here to talk to you" the girl said, Ally nodded "let them in and lets get this over with" the girl nodded and walked out of the room. Ally was looking at the folder,she never thought that she would have to work with Austin and his record label, a six million dollar fine Damn Austin what are you doing in this fame life,he has people watching his every move and he's the idol of several teenagers.

"Miss Dawson?" Ally looked up to see Jimmy,Dez,Trish ,some man in a suit thatshe didn't recognize and Austin standing there with wide eyes,after the day Austin left Ally all of their friends left aswel, Ally stood up from her chair and walked over to the group to shake their hands " please take a seat" she said sitting down at her chair again opening the folder " so , what can I help you with today" she finished off glancing around the faces of her "friends".

"Miss Dawson you're one of the best lawyers in the world, and my cliant here has gotten himself in a bit of trouble causing a six million dollar fine" Jimmy said glaring at Austin who ran his hands down his face (A/N my dad is a lawyer, I only know a little bit, but since my dad is in New York I couldn't talk to him about how this all works)

Ally nodded and looked at Austin " A six million fine isn't going to be easy for me to get you out of especially when another powerful lawyer is involved, How about we all have dinner tonight at my house and we can talk about it trough dinner" Ally asked, the group nodded " (dez) please ask the lady at the front desk to give you my address" Ally said with no emotion in her voice how can she feel anything when they all left her to live a life of fame. Before the entire group left Austin still lingered in her office "All-" Austin started but Ally cut him off " I will see you tonight " with that Austin looked at ally once mored and left the office.

Ally was sitting down at the table sipping some wine while her daughter was finishing setting up the table for dinner, sure the girl wasn't involved but Ally had to raise her daughter with manners "Mom why do they have to come here?"the 8 year old little girl said, her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a simple yellow dress with a white cardigan with white flats, she had light blonde,long hair she had brown eyes and a powerful voice for her age.

"listen Abby I know you hate it when I have to work at home but it's what I do to support you" Ally told her daughter"I know mom but why do you have to work with Austin" the girl questioned her mother, her daughter was a fan of Austin Moon until she found her birth certificate and found out that Austin is her father.

Ally gave her a small smile before she could answer there for a knock on the door "be nice Abigail" the girl smiled and said " I make no such promises mother" the two girls walked over to the door, Abigail opened the door to find a group of people standing there she looked over all of their faces,but she looked at Austin for longer Austin looked at her like she was about to freak out and then turn on fangirl.

Ally shook Jimmy's hand "this is my daughter Abigail, please come in, honey could you please get their jackets" Ally said smiling at her daughter, Abby nodded and waited for everyone to give her their jackets. She walked into a different room, while Ally lead the rest of them into the dinning room.

Abigail retuned a few moments later, she took a seat beside her mother, across from Austin" I have looked at your file -" "Call me Austin" Ally stayed silent for a few moments" like I was saying this is a hard case. The people that have sued you have hired a girl name Melody Karson (A/N my friend is named melody karson) she knows what she's doing, but I promise you I know how to do this better, All I need from you is to stay away from clubbing, and being drunk, now I know you have paparazzi following you, but dont do anything stupid to make this worse" Ally said taking a sip of her wine " And how is this going to help" Trish asked.

"Well as we all know that he got sued because he got drunk and attacked one of the lawyers working for the firm that sued you, to prove that you can be a normal person and dont go attacking people everytime you drink, stay low on the clubs Austin and I mean it because it will make my job less difficult" Ally said, they all seemed shocked to think that the shy Ally Dawson that they knew when they were 15 is gone and now a 26 year old mother. She was proud to have their faces looked shocked they all knew that she wanted to share the same dream as Austin.

"Mom?" Abigail looked at her mother "Whats wrong" Ally asked looking at her daughter with concern, " may I be excused?" she asked, Ally nodded, Abigail stood up grabbing her dishes and walking into the kitchen. " if you dont mind me asking miss Dawson, when did you have your daughter?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

Ally looked at the girl and said " I had my daughter 10 months after my graduation" the girl nodded " she's very well mannered" Austin said " well i sure hope so It's not easy to raise a daughter" Ally said, Trish looked at her best friend she feels guilty for leaving her for fame she was young back then. And if she could turn back time and stay with her she would Trish was the only one that knew of Ally's pregnancy, to this day she hasn't said anything to Austin.

Ally was sitting in her office on the phone trying to figure out how to get Austin out of this mess, after the dinner last night Austin went out to a club and yet again managed to get himself on the cover of cheetah beat magazine and every other one,Ally called star records this morning asking them to come for a was about two in the after noon.

Ally was sitting in her chair talking to her friend that works with her, the girls were laughing when the door burst opened and in walked in Austin and Jimmy. They could see that Ally was not pleased with them "Caroline I'll talk to you later" the blonde nodded and left the office she notices the way Austin was looking at her ass.

Jimmy slapped the back of his head, "okay, Austin that girl you were looking at is an intern and only 17, and what the hell did I tell you about staying away from covers" Ally screamed the last part of her speech, Jimmy smiled at how Austin looked down ashamed.

" personally I don't give a shit about what you do, but I cant do my job if you don't do what I tell you, if You dont want to pay six million i suggest you do what I tell you" Ally said running a hand trough her hair. " I'm tired Austin I was fifteen minutes away from getting you out of this in the morning and what do I see on the internet and the magazines YOU! " Ally said while she was looking out her window over seeing the New York.

Her job wasn't easy she never had to get anyone out of a fine this big before but then again they are paying her good money." I would like to say I'm very sorry about Austin's behaveiour " Jimmy said " Mr. Star could i have a word with Austin alone please?"Ally said looking at Jimmy, he nodded and walked out of the office.

Austin sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, Ally sighed and sat down beside him,"Austin what's going on with you " Ally asked turning to face him, he looked up and she continued" when you started you loved this job, you stayed away from, the covers as much as possible, what changed?" she finished of

" I don't know " he said " Austin, there has to be a reason, don't you love your job?' Ally asked " I love my job I just feel like over the years something is missing " he said " what do you mean ?' Ally looked at him " well like I said I love my job I love meeting fans, playing music expresing how I feel, but I just don't think that my songs do that anymore " he answered

"Litsen, sometimes people will feeli like something or someone is missing, you say that you think your songs dont express how you feel, I think other wise I heard your new song on the radio the other day when I was driving Abigail to school.

The point is that, the song made me cry because of how you express how you feel, don't think other wise Austin because if you think that your songs are not the same as before, their better, you have grown up you can't sing a song about love for pancakes" Ally answered rubbing his shoulder

"Do you love your job " he asked Ally laughed and smiled a bit " No I hate my job, but I'm good at it and it helps me support Abigail" Ally replied standing up and walking over to the mini fridge and getting two bottles of water, she tossed one over to him and he caught it with out effort.

" if you hate your job, how are you at the top of the political polls" he asked Ally laughed" I don't know Austin but I never thought I would ever hear you say words uch as political polls" she said making Austin laugh a bit.

"Ally,how am I going to get out of this mess?" he asked worried, " Austin calm down I'm good at my job I will get you out of this I promise" Ally replied

* * *

><p>Ally is now everywhere, "ALLY DAWSON SAVES AUSTIN MOON FROM $6 MILLION FINE"<p>

Ally walked into her office with a coffee in hand her brief case in the other,with her daughter folowing behind humming to one of Ally's favourite songs

Abigail,set down her mothers song book on the table, she found it in the bin the day before she bailed Austin out,Ally looked at the book on the table and smiled " why didn't you leave it in the trash" Austin was stading at the door and started to listen he knew this was bad but hey he was always the nosey one.

"Mom being a singer was your dream since you were five years old, and now I find your song book in the trash, and I'm not happy just becau Austin Monica freaking Moon is doing what he loves doesn't mean you have give up on you dream" her daughter said sitting down.

" Abby im 26 i had a chance when I was 18 but its too late, I had you and I would pick you over anything anyday " Ally said sitting down." Mom, do you still love him" Abigail asked. Austin was standing inside the office but none of the girls have noticed " love who " Ally asked looking confused." Austin mom do you still love him " her daughter laughed " Well sweetie me and Austin were friends since we were 15-" " not that love mom, I'm talking about the love grampa had for granma " her daughter said.

**Sorry but I have to end this chapter here, I know this is short but I will try and make this story's chapters longer than the other ones hope you liked it please leave a review letting me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

_**what!omg! thank you all so much for the reviews, I know that the end of chapter 1 was rushed it's just because I was writing it during my lunch break and the computers in school suck they dont save anything, so I had to post it because I didnt want to write it out again, but I hope you like this chapter, this was started on the 3/12/2014 right after the first chapter was posted now I have to write two chapters of this story and two chapters of the other one, because for the next two weeks I have a lot of school work but a new chapter of each story comes out every week so...I have to have2 chapters of each and all I will need to do is post them and im gonna die never worked so hard in my life before XD...**_

_ previously on Ally and the popstar_

_" Abby im 26 i had a chance when I was 18 but its too late, I had you and I would pick you over anything anyday " Ally said sitting down." Mom, do you still love him" Abigail asked. Austin was standing inside the office but none of the girls have noticed " love who " Ally asked looking confused." Austin mom do you still love him " her daughter laughed " Well sweetie me and Austin were friends since we were 15-" " not that love mom, I'm talking about the love grampa had for granma " her daughter said._

* * *

><p>Austin leaned against the door waiting for Ally to answer,He remembers the day he walked out of the music store, he never looked back, he was scared,he still remembers when he got home that night and his parents asked why he looked like a ghost, he just said he wasn't feeling well.<p>

**Austin's POV**

_"whe_re_ are you going " Ally said standing up after me, " I don't want to be with you anymore " I snapped back at her walking out the door clamming the door shut leaving Ally standing in the middle of the room, I could hear her sobs outside the door_

I ran home that day, I was scared of what she told me...but now I wonder is that my daughter I mean Ally always believed in what I said and she thought that my opinions were important, but now that I really think about it,maybe she was pregnant, and maybe she actually got rid of it like it ment nothing to her. But then again I made her feel like she ment nothing to me.

I loved checking girls out even when I was with Ally or even before I got with her, but I was a teenage boy with wants and desires, and I know trust me I feel bad but Ally didn't give me what I want until she turned 18, I loved Ally maybe I still do but, she has a child with a nother man,a big part of me wishes that that little girl sitting in Ally's office is my daughter.

My daughter, that I missed 8 years of her life, should I ask Ally, or should I leave it Alone, I'm still suprised that Ally is a lawyer I mean I always thought that she would make it in the music business I guess it was only me who got the big break

_" Austin I think i'm pregnant"_

No one is ready to be a teen parent, yes we were 18 but that's still too young...

_My mother walked into my room with the house phone in her hand, she told me someone is looking for me_

_"hello?"_

_"Austin, please I don't know what to do "_

_" I don't care Ally, if you are pregnant get rid of it or something because I don't want to be apart of all this" with that I hund up _

**Ally's pov**

" Abby I'm 26 I had a chance when I was 18 but it's too late, I had you and I would pick you over anything any day " I said sitting down." Mom, do you still love him" Abigail asked. " love who " I asked looking at her confused." Austin mom do you still love him " My daughter laughed " Well sweetie me and Austin were friends since we were 15-"I started but she cut me off " not that love mom, I'm talking about the love grampa had for grandma " she said.

This has to be the hardest question I will ever have to answer, do I love him? I mean yes! I think about him a lot, ever since that day where I told him that I might be having his child I couldn't help but wonder if our lives would have been different if Abigail had Austin in her life, he told me once to get rid of _"It" _but I didn't have it in me.

" Abby why are you asking me this " I asked while slumping down in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest

" I was just wondering " she said, I was gonna say something else but there was a knock on the door, both of us turned towards the left where that black door was situated to find a blonde standing there with a smile, he looked good today, his blond hair swept to the right side of his head, he was wearing black skinny jeans, with his red high top, his chains were hanging, his plain white tee-shirt clinging to his well-built body and her favourite blue leather jacket.

" Hey Ally " he said to me while walking in and sitting down beside Abigail, ever since she found out that he is her father, she hated him, hated him for leaving me, hated him for leaving her and letting her grow up without a father. She told me how sometimes she wished that she could scream at the girls saying that she has no father, scream in their faces telling them that Austin Moon is her father.

But she knew she can't do that, that would be wrong, no one would believe her.

" Mom I'm just gonna ask Aunt Katie to drop me home " she said to me I nodded she ran up to me and hugged me , she turned towards Austin and said " it was nice to see you again Austin " with that she skipped out if my office, I saw Austin looking at my song book that was still on the table, I snched it and trew it in the trash can beside my glass table.

He looked at me shocked " why did you throw it away " he asked " because I don't need it " I answered " But Ally that has been with you everywhere you go ever since I met you" I shrugged and looked down at the folder that was on the desk, new case Yay! " yeah well now it's in the trash, lets move on, what can I help you with " I asked, because I know him, whenever he comes to talk to you alone that means he needs something, or something is bothering him.

" I was trying to write a song but I only got a bit done, and I'm stuck" he said I looked up from the folder " Austin what has this got to do with me, I don't write songs anymore" I answered " I heard you and Abby talking, just wondering how does she know that we were a thing " He asked." she just does Austin, why are you all of a suddent interested in my god damn life, you left for 8 fucking years and now you just walk in after I helped you thinking that were all good friends again, it doesnt work like that " I said standing up now, all I was seeing is red, I was like a bull and he was a guy dancing around in tights with a red cape in a middle of a ring full of sand and people screaming and cheering.

" Yes okay I know for how long I was gone but I want us to be friends again " he said standing up aswell.

**okay this is short but I am posting this like on the same day this was written cuz I wont be able to write for a few days so I might be slacking on updating my other story but I will I promise leave a reviw letting me know what you think, sorry this chapter doesn't make sence I just wanted you guys to know what really happened the first chapter was just an introduction, also I suck at POV'S so I think that I will only stick to third person, sorry this is short xxxxx**

**-Karolina**


	3. Chapter 3

**what! another update god I'm on fire XD **

_previously on Ally and the Popstar_

_" I was trying to write a song but I only got a bit done, and I'm stuck" he said I looked up from the folder " Austin what has this got to do with me, I don't write songs anymore" I answered " I heard you and Abby talking, just wondering how does she know that we were a thing " He asked." she just does Austin, why are you all of a suddent interested in my god damn life, you left for 8 fucking years and now you just walk in after I helped you thinking that were all good friends again, it doesnt work like that " I said standing up now, all I was seeing is red, I was like a bull and he was a guy dancing around in tights with a red cape in a middle of a ring full of sand and people screaming and cheering._

_" Yes okay I know for how long I was gone but I want us to be friends again " he said standing up aswell._

* * *

><p>Ally stood there, mouth slightly opened " no! " Ally said walking over to the window " excuse me " Austin said still sitting in the chair. "I said no! Do you really think that I could be friends with you after you left me for 8 years! Ally said with tears in her eyes now facing him. " Well at least I don't have a child " He screamed back at her now standing up himself, he could see the hurt in her eyes after he said that.<p>

" that child, that child, you don't even know. God Austin, she looks like you, are you fucking blind. " Ally screamed, she said finally she didn't care any more she cant hold it in anymore Austin looked at her. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"you mean that, that's my daughter " he said walking closer to her Ally walks back wards her back hitting the window " my daughter has been alive for 8 years. And you didn't have decency to tell me" " tell you tell you what that you have a daughter, you were becoming who you wanted to be All along, I couldn't do that to you, also as I recall. You wanted me to GET RID OFF IT" it was Ally's turn to scream.

Before Austin could reply Abigail shouted "Both of you stop" Austin and Ally turned around to face their daughter. " Abby-" Austin started but Abigail cut him off before he got a chance to continue, " Okay one Austin only my mom can call me Abby, and two do you know how hard it was for my mom to raise me, you are living your dream and my mom is stuck doing a job that she hates, do you know how hard it is for me to go to school, people calling me names because I don't have a dad" Abby took a breath.

Austin wanted to say something but Abigail beat him to it "I couldn't scream to the world saying that your my dad, oh wait did I not tell you that I know your my father? Do you seriously think that my mom would want to be friends after you left her, well then think again!" Abigail finished and walked out of her moms office leaving her parents speechless.

the leaves were starting to fall of the trees getting ready for the winter, the cold feeling on your ears, your fingers getting numb and your nose running, or that can be just feeling sick like a truck ran you down, this is how Ally is feeling she has the sniffles, and she has to go to work, a great case, a visa problem she has to now help the person to prove that he is an officially an American citizen. Abigail wanted to go to work with Ally. Ally got a call from Jimmy asking her to become Austin's lawyer, she said that she will think about it, after her daughter screamed at Austin, Abigail has been feeling a bit off.

"mom why is Austin sitting in your office" Abby said pointing to Austin who sat on her black leather couch that was close to the mini fridge. His blonde hair looked messy just like he only got out of bed and hasn't slept he had dark circles under his eyes.

" Austin what ard you doing here" Ally said walking over to him Austin looks up at Ally his eyes were red , " Abby honey can you leave us alone for a bit" Ally asked the girl nodded and skipped out " okay spell what's wrong" Ally said sitting down beside him. " Ally, I couldn't sleep, I was crying because I know I messed up, and i want to be friends with you again, I want to a part of my daughters life, I missed so much and I don't want her to hate me" Ally opens her mouth to say something but soon closed it when a small voice from the door stopped her, " I don't hate you " Abby walked over to her parents and sat down on Austin's lap " What I said yesterday I ment half of it, you hurt my mom, but your my father and I don't want to grow up more without one " Ally smiled and stood up without the two blondes noticing, they were talking and would giggle at something Austin said.

Ally sat in her chair getting her work done, while Austin brought Abigail out to school because Ally said she could take the day off but Abigail said she wants to go in now, because she feels better. They were already late and the school hallways were quite, " you didn't have to walk me to class " Abigail said turning to look at Austin when they were outside of her math class. " I want to talk to your teacher and explain why you were late" Austin said smiling.

Abigail walked into the room, Austin didn't walk in right after he just heard a few girl saying things" oh look its the girl with out the father" " ahh how sad she doesn't know who her father is" Austin had enough he walked into the room the class room started to fangirl. The teacher walked into the class room and stopped " can I help you sir?" " oh yes I just brought my daughter to class " with that the girls shut up their eyes were wide.

Austin walked up to Abigail and bent down pulling her into a hug" There now you dont have to be afraid, now they know you have a dad " he whispered in her ear pulling away and kissing her forehead.


End file.
